Selfies & Sorting
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: Summary: Barry and Hal take their nephew to Harry Potter World at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. (No HP characters show up, but aspects of the series are mentioned.)


**AN. **This idea sprung up from one of my posts on Tumblr and the comments it received. Hope you all enjoy! -Lem  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own any rights to the DC Franchise, nor do I own any rights to the Harry Potter Franchise.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. He told them fifteen minutes. What in the world could be keeping those two?

_If they don't come out soon, I'm going in._ Barry thought as he sat on a bench, observing people entering and exiting the store.

_I told them not to get in line for that coaster again, but did they listen to me? Nope. "Of course we'll have enough time to shop!" Uh-huh. Well, you sure are eating your words now, Jordan._

Noticing that another fifteen minutes was nearly up, Barry stood from his spot. He grabbed the four bags sitting by the bench and then made his way to the large structure before him. Immediately, he was enveloped in artificial light with someone on all sides of him.

_I can't speed through here with a crowd this big._ Barry sighed at the realization. Fortunately, the crowd was in constant motion every which way and Barry managed to find his husband and nephew in little to no time at all. Barry already came to the conclusion that the two would most likely be found in the Harry Potter section. However, he didn't plan on the sight he received upon arriving to that corner of the store.

Hal and Wally were taking selfies while dressed in Hogwarts robes and scarves.

After the initial shock wore off, the only thought that ran through Barry's head was, _don't tell me they've been doing this for the last half an hour!_

Once he was closer, he cleared his throat. Hal and Wally seemed to spot him simultaneously. Both had matching grins. _I reckon they don't even realize how long it's been._

"Uncle Barry! Look at us!" Wally enthusiastically gave a quick spin.

"What do you think?" Hal asked as he lowered his phone and struck a pose.

Barry couldn't help but smile at his two favorite people. Though, that didn't stop him from replying with, "I think you two have been in here longer than we have time for."

"We haven't bought anything yet!"

The blond simply shook his head. "I tried warning you two."

Before Wally could protest again, Hal stepped in. "Come on, Barry. Ten more minutes?"

"Hal, we had to leave twenty minutes ago. I thought y'all already knew what you wanted to buy."

The sheepish look on the pilot's face told Barry everything he needed to know. "You're out of cash. Again."

"Hey, I paid for lunch."

Barry glanced down at his watch. "I really don't want to argue about this. Besides, I already bought enough souvenirs earlier." He lifted the bags in both of his hands for emphasis. "If there is something y'all really want we'll just have to come back later."

With dejected faces, Hal and Wally carefully removed the robes and scarves. Hal rehung the robes as Wally placed the scarves back on one of the table displays. Soon the three were walking out of the store and towards the amusement park's exit.

It didn't take long for them to reach their pick-up location. Once the bus arrived, Hal and Barry sat together in one row of seats. Wally sat in front of them.

Not too long after the bus started moving, Hal gave Barry a light shoulder nudge.

"Yes?"

"What did you think?"

"Of?"

"Our house colors."

Barry considered the question. Wally had worn the colors of Gryffindor, while Hal sported the green and silver of Slytherin.

"I think Wally chose correctly," he began thoughtfully, "though one could argue the kid should be in Ravenclaw."

Hal gave him a serious nod. "And me?"

"Hal, I love you. Even more so in green, but you simply are not Slytherin material." He said with a laugh. However, Hal didn't join in. For someone who hadn't read any of the books, Hal sure could get emotional over the series.

"Hal, I didn't say you weren't Hogwarts material." Barry backtracked. "Actually, I think you'd be a Gryffindor. Brave and daring." He smiled at the mental image of Hal in red and gold.

"Well, if I'm not Slytherin material, you sure wouldn't be either." Hal stated casually, mulling over the idea of being in Gryffindor.

"Of course I wouldn't be a Slytherin." Barry replied, aghast at the notion. "I would be in Ravenclaw."

"I don't think so." Interjected Wally, as he peeped over his seat to join his uncles' conversation.

"Why do you say that?" Barry asked.

"You'd be in Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw."

Barry had to consciously keep his mouth from flopping open.

"You know, I could see that." Hal chimed in.

"No. I've taken quizzes." The disbelieving looks didn't reassure him. "I'm a scientist for Pete's sake!"

"Denial is the first step." Hal said solemnly, his brown eyes alight with mischief. Wally's eager nod didn't help the situation.

Barry groaned


End file.
